Bruises and Brands
by MoonlitePage
Summary: After being taken from his home on Earth to Vulcan as a slave Jim Kirk thought he would never be happy or free again. He was wrong. He was saved by Leonard McCoy and then later by Spock. All their troubles seemed to be over and for some time they were happy together. Then everything went wrong. McSpirk - K/S/M - Very AU Rated M for mental torture and brief mentions of sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

Everything hurt, badly enough he almost couldn't feel the additional spike of pain that came with each labored breath. But Jim Kirk did. Still, none of the pain compared to the one coming from the burning mark on his arm. The brand they'd given him shortly before beating him nearly unconscious and dumping him in an alleyway. His "master" didn't want him any more.

They rarely did, once he fought back. He was "aesthetically pleasing" and so each of his previous four masters had tried to bed him. But Jim wouldn't have it. This was the first time he'd just been abandoned. Usually he was sold, often to the highest bidder, and each sale gave him another painful brand mark on his arm.

Slowly Jim shifted, wincing as new aches and pains revealed themselves. He didn't make it more than a few inches before he had to stop as his limbs quivered and his head spun. His stomach was protesting the delay, demanding he get up and find food. But as hungry as he was he couldn't even lift his head, let alone get far enough to get food or help.

As delirious and exhausted as he was he missed the approaching footsteps, but not the gentle distinctly southern voice that reached him as someone knelt near him. "Hey, are you okay?" The voice asked, soothing and concerned.

Slowly Jim twisted his head, just far enough he could see the man speaking to him. A human with blue eyes and dark hair. He was dressed in a thin long sleeved blue top and black pants; both looked relatively nice meaning the man was in a much better position than himself. The man's concerned face held grumpy lines, but Jim doubted anyone who could speak so kindly could be that grumpy all the time.

"Kid, can you hear me?" He asked. Jim managed a tiny nod and he saw the man relax just a little. "Good, that's good." The man looked like he was about to continue when another voice reached them.

"What are you doing?" The voice was sharp and without even looking he knew it belonged to a Vulcan. A particularly rude one. Jim shifted slightly to look at the new arrival; he was dressed very nicely and in formal wear. The Vulcan obviously wasn't hurting for money. Then again that was obvious if he could even afford to dress his 'slave' nicely.

"He'll die if he doesn't get care." The southerner replied. The Vulcan did not look pleased at the sharp response.

"Leave him. He has four brands. Come along." The Vulcan ordered and turned to go but the other man didn't move.

"He needs care! Please, I'll even let you do _that_. Just let me take care of him." The man begged. The Vulcan stalked over to them and grabbed the southerner by the throat. The man flinched, scrambling to take the weight off his throat and get a breath as the Vulcan lifted him from the ground.

"You don't _let_ me do anything. You are my property, to do with as I please. But since he's aesthetically pleasing enough to make me money I'll allow you to heal him." The Vulcan finally dropped the man who fell to his knees gasping. "But you'll be finding your own way back." He added before he walked away.

The two men simply existed for several seconds, both trying to recover the strength to do anything. Jim managed it first "Hey, you okay?" He croaked. His voice sounded bad, but it wasn't the worst he'd ever heard it.

The man nodded and shifted, moving beside Jim. "I'm fine. This is going to hurt, kid." The man warned before he helped Jim up.

Jim gasped at the pain, but grit his teeth. Almost as soon as he found his feet his knees decided they didn't want to work. The southerner supported most of his weight without arguing and the two started walking. "You're deceptively strong." Jim finally muttered and the man just gave a breathy laugh.

"I'm a doctor. Comes with the job. Especially when I've got to take care of those damn hobgoblins. Names Leonard McCoy, by the way." He added.

"James Kirk, but call me Jim." Jim responded.

"Nice to meet you, Jim." Leonard said and for the first time in a while Jim smiled. A proper one that even hurt his split lip. The sensation didn't last long as his vision started swaying. He wasn't sure if it was the world or him. "Hey, easy there. Hold on just a little longer, Jim. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Leonard asked.

"What's there to tell? I'm a good looking human whose managed to piss off every one of my so called "masters" and I'll I've got are bruises and brands to show for it." Jim muttered darkly. Much to his surprise Leonard chuckled darkly.

"I won't say I've had it worse, but life on Vulcan as a human is never easy. Course it's not so easy on Earth either." Leonard added.

Jim was taken by surprise. "You lived on Earth?" He asked.

"Yeah, until I decided to become a doctor. Then they shipped me here to study." The doctor explained and Jim nodded.

"Better than why they brought me." He admitted.

There was a small pause. "Want to share? You don't have to. I won't force you." Leonard added and Jim shook his head.

"A Vulcan saw me as a teen, working on a farm on Earth, and decided I was "aestically pleasing" enough to be worth kidnapping and selling. So I got shipped to Vulcan to be a whore." Jim grumbled.

"That's rough. I'm sorry. Was there anyone on Earth?" Leonard asked.

"Not really. I kind of ran away from my family. You?" Jim replied.

"Long story for another time, kid." Leonard said.

"I'm not a kid. I'm almost 30." Jim grumbled and Leonard just laughed.

"Sure, sure. If you say so. Alright, this is the gate." The Vulcan guarding the gate opened it for them. Leonard kept his head down as he passed, while Jim forgot as he was too caught up looking at the mansion they were heading towards. It was only two stories, but the architecture was clearly Vulcan. It looked older than other houses, but no less elegant.

He missed the sharp look he got from the guard, but wouldn't have cared if he had seen it. Leonard just pulled him towards the house, only to swerve away from the main entrance. "We have to go in the back way or we'll get in trouble." Leonard almost whispered.

The change took Jim by surprise. The doctor seemed submissive, almost meak. He led Jim to a side door and into the large house. They got inside and Leonard led Jim through a kitchen, down a hallway, to a room with some basic medical supplies. Once they got inside the doctor relaxed a bit, straightening up. He seemed in his element.

"Alright, Jim, can you strip to your underwear and lie down?" leonard asked as he started gathering supplied. Jim let out a slow breath as his stomach dropped out, but when his eyes met Leonard's he relaxed a bit. Leonard's ears were round and his face was tint slightly pink, both things the Vulcan's who had tried to abuse him didn't have.

Jim got undressed and winced at the bruises over his chest, but when he laid down on the bed he almost groaned. It felt so good to be lying on something comfortable and somewhere relatively safe. Leonard moved over to his side and he quickly went to work. He fixed up Jim's bruises and gave him a few stinging shots of vitamins.

"Alright, so I have bad news. I'm not allowed to heal that brand like I did the bruises cause as you know it has to scar. But I do have to disinfect it which it going to hurt." He warned.

"It's alright. It's my fourth brand, remember? I'm used to it." Jim replied and Leonard gave him a sympathetic look. Though he was gentle Jim couldn't help but wince at the stinging that came as the doctor cleaned and bandaged it. Once he was done Jim started to feel sleepy.

"Don't fall asleep yet, kid. You need to get dressed and eat something first." Leonard ordered. Jim groaned playfully, not really objecting; he was feeling much better now that he could breathe without feeling pain. "Oh hush you." Leonard replied just as light hearted. He backed up and got a set of clothes, which he promptly threw at Jim.

"Hey!" Jim objected when the clothes hit him. He quickly caught them instead and smiled at Leonard as he started to get dressed, earning an eye roll from the doctor. The shirt was long sleeved like the doctor's, except Jim's was gold, and the black pants were just loose enough. Both were soft enough to sleep in comfortably and nicer than anything Jim had before.

Once he had settled back in the bed, now warm from his new clothes, Leonard set a tray of food in front of him. "Alright, if you eat it all then you can sleep." Leonard ordered. Jim looked at the food then back to him.

"All of it?" He asked softly. It was twice as much food as he had eaten at one time in almost three years.

"Yes, all of it. I can tell without running any tests that you are severely underweight and probably malnourished. Drink the whole cup of water too; you're almost certainly dehydrated." Leonard added. "Once you're done you can sleep. I'll lock the door so no one will bother you."

Jim looked up from the food and realized the doctor was getting ready to leave the room. "Are you going somewhere?"

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, I promised my… master... Don't worry. You'll be safe in here. Just eat, drink your water, and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Jim could understand the hesitance before the word 'master' and it took him a moment to recall something Leonard had said earlier, while begging the Vulcan to allow him to help Jim.

"What was the thing you said you'd allow him to do?" He asked and Leonard winced, only to offer Jim a smile. Jim didn't trust it, not the way Leonard's eyes were hurting.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Jim. Just rest for now. I'll check on you later tonight and I'll talk to you in the morning." Leonard promised before he left the room. Jim heard the door lock behind him and couldn't help the guilt that made his stomach stop growling, making him feel nauseous instead.

There was only one thing he could think of that Leonard could be referencing and as much as he refused to be an unpaid whore for a selfish Vulcan he didn't want someone else to have to do it for him. Especially someone who was doing it just to help him. But he was exhausted, his body still recovering from the abuse it suffered, and currently locked in Leonard's medbay so there wasn't anything he could do. "Sorry, Leonard." He muttered to the air. He decided to do as the doctor ordered, some small way to make it up to him.

Once the actually surprisingly good food was all gone Jim shifted, settling into the comfortable bed. "Lights off." He called and immediately the lights shut off leaving the room mostly black. Normally he feared sleeping in an almost black room, but he was warm, no longer in pain, and had a full stomach for the first time in a while. Almost as soon as his eyes had closed his body pulled him into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Jimmy."_

" _Mom?" Jim's shifted, but didn't open his eyes. He could feel a gentle breeze coming from outside his window, bringing with it the familiar smells of the family farm._

" _Hi, Jimmy. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you. I came in late last night." He felt a gentle hand start to stroke his hair and sighed softly, pleased._

" _S'okay." He mumbled. "Jus' glad you're back." He added softly, still suffering from the pull of sleep and his mouth didn't want to form proper words._

" _You can rest, Jimmy. I'll make some breakfast." His mom kissed his head before she got off his bed. A few steps later and the door closed behind her._

"Jim." _Jim groaned at the male voice. There was no way breakfast was ready yet and he wanted to sleep as long as he could._ "Jim." _It took him a moment to realize the voice didn't belong to his stepfather. Slowly he shifted._

"Wha' do you want?" _Jim groaned._

"You need to wake up, Jim. Now. Wake up." The voice was panicked and Jim opened his eyes, only to see he wasn't in his bedroom. It took him a few moments to realize and remember where he was. "Jim, come on. Please, wake up."

"Leonard? What's going on?" He asked and he sat up. His head spun at the sudden movement and Leonard touched his shoulder, stabilizing him.

"Woah, easy. It's okay. We're not in danger." Leonard assured him and after a few moments of observing the doctor Jim nodded.

"So what's going on?" He mumbled, finally taking in Leonard's fearful expression. At the same time the doctor had picked up a tricorder and was examining him again.

"Well, simply put, the Vulcan who owned me got in trouble with the Council. He's losing everything, including us." Leonard said, and Jim's expression turned to panic.

"I can't. If I get another brand they'll send me back to Earth or just kill me. Leonard, please, I have to get out of here…" Jim started to stand, but Leonard grabbed him, holding him still against the bed.

"Jim, calm down. Take a breath. You won't get another brand. At most they'll give you a blue tattoo that basically doesn't count for or against you and it won't hurt. I promise." Leonard said, Jim didn't look convinced and the doctor sighed. He pulled up his sleeve, revealing four marks on his inner forearm. The first was a brand, the next two were blue tattoos, and the fourth was a black tattoo. "See? It's not my first time in a situation like this. So trust me."

Jim hesitated then nodded slightly. "Okay." He agreed and Leonard smiled at him. The doctor continued to examine him until a Vulcan entered the room. He was dressed in the uniform Jim believed belonged to Vulcan's equivalent of a police force.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Leonard stepped forward, putting himself between the Vulcan and Jim. "I am Leonard McCoy. I'm a doctor. Siddr was my master. This is Jim. I brought him here last night after I found him injured."

"Both of you need to come with me." The Vulcan ordered.

"I'm not done checking on him. He's still recovering." Leonard replied.

"He will be taken care of." The Vulcan corrected.

Leonard crossed his arms. "I'm not leaving him with a Vulcan doctor without a clue how to treat humans properly." The Vulcan looked between them before he lifted a communicator.

"Commander, come in." He said.

"This is Spock." Came the reply.

"I am in the medical bay of the mansion. The situation here requires your input." He said.

"Is it an emergency?" Spock questioned.

"No, sir." The Vulcan answered.

There was a small pause. "I will be there in 5.7 minutes." Spock informed him before the communication was shut off. The Vulcan guard put his communicator away and folded his hands behind his back, apparently content to wait for his commander.

Leonard hesitated before he turned back around to face Jim. He continued examining the blond, making sure everything was in order. "You're looking a lot better today. That's good. How do you feel?" Leonard asked.

"Compared to yesterday? Much better." Jim told him and the doctor smiled.

"That's really good. I saw you ate everything. I'm glad you listened." He said. Jim just nodded, glancing at the Vulcan waiting by the door. The both of them were uncomfortable and the five minutes it took the commander to arrive seemed far longer.

When he entered the room the Vulcan was not like Jim or Leonard expected. He was not wearing a uniform like the other one, but rather formal and expensive looking robes. His expression was blank, his black hair neat, and his dark eyes did not give away anything. "What is the situation?" He addressed the other Vulcan first.

"They refuse to be separated." The Vulcan said and Spock turned to look at Leonard.

"Why?" He asked.

"He's my patient." Leonard announced.

"You are a doctor?" Spock questioned and Leonard nodded. "Prove it." The Vulcan ordered. Leonard took a breath before he lifted his shirt. Jim caught a glimpse of a large black tattoo on his back, centered over a brand on his left shoulder blade, before the doctor turned around to show the mark to the Vulcan.

"There. Proof enough?" Leonard asked.

"Indeed, doctor. And him?" The Vulcan questioned. Leonard pulled his shirt back on as Jim answered the Vulcan's question himself.

"I'm Jim Kirk. He saved my life." Jim announced. The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "My last owner didn't like my attitude so he and some of his friends branded me, beat me to a bloody pulp, and left me in an alleyway." He added finally, when the Vulcan didn't say anything.

There was a long pause before Spoke spoke again. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a night." Jim answered. Spock nodded.

"Then you do not need a new mark. The doctor will. However, before that, I have a proposition for you, doctor." The Vulcan said. Leonard seemed surprised but nodded once. "You are trained in the care of Vulcans. I am in need of a personal physician. If you would take that role I will allow Mr. Kirk to come as well."

Leonard glanced at Jim. "Jim?" He asked.

The blond hesitated then nodded. "It's a better offer than I'll probably get again." He said softly and Leonard nodded.

"Okay. I'll accept." Leonard agreed.

"I will escort you to get your mark, doctor, and explain that Mr. Kirk does not need one. Come." The Vulcan turned and started walking. Leonard hesitated then shifted over to Jim.

"Can you stand?" He asked and Jim nodded. With a little help from Leonard Jim managed to stand, and keep his feet, and the two slowly followed after the Vulcan. It took them both by surprise when they saw Spock waiting for them in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to Spock's home was silent aside from the quiet car engine, but the home itself was amazing. It was on top of a hill, overlooking the city. The architecture was remarkable and the home itself was clearly expensive. Jim whistled at the sight, earning a raised eyebrow from Spock while Leonard was wondering what Spock did that afforded him a home like this and the ability to just take in two new 'slaves'.

The driver stopped the car before the front entrance and Spock exited it with smooth movements. Leonard got out first and helped Jim. The blond was steadier on his feet than he had been earlier. Jim glanced at the white bandage on Leonard's forearm not unlike the one on his own, before the two of them started walking.

The inside was just as impressive as the outside and very functually laid out. There was a living room and kitchen easily seen on the ground floor. "I do not have a dedicated room for medical equipment, but if you need something for my care or Mr. Kirk's please tell me and I can have it brought here." Spock said.

"Alright." Leonard agreed.

"You will need rooms. Would you prefer to share one?" Spock asked. The two humans shared a look, silently communicating.

"We'll take seperate ones, but near each other if possible." Leonard requested and the Vulcan nodded once.

"That is acceptable. Follow me." The Vulcan led them up a set of stairs to a hall of doors. "My room is the last one on the left. You may claim any of these four rooms." Spock announced, motioning to the first four doors in the hallway.

Jim moved forward and opened one of the doors. The room was simply designed and just above basically furnished but looked comfortable. There was a soft looking bed larger than a twin but not quite as large as a queen, a wooden dresser, a couch near the window, and even an attached bathroom with both a bathtub and shower. It wasn't a room meant for or designed for a slave, that Jim knew for sure.

"You want this one, Jim?" Leonard asked and the blonde nodded. His eyes were locked on the large cushioned window seat. It faced away from the city, showing instead the red expanse of desert with a rocky mountain range breaking up the horizon in the distance

"Yeah." Jim said softly. Leonard gave him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" The doctor asked softly and Jim nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from the view to look at the rest of the room.

"It's just… I haven't had anything this nice since Earth is all. Or even my own room since then." Jim mumbled and Leonard set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. You should get some more rest. You are still healing, you know." Leonard suggested and Jim nodded.

"Yeah, I will." He agreed softly and Leonard squeezed Jim's shoulder before he left the room to find his own. Jim didn't move for several minutes, not until there was a knock on the door. It felt strange to call "come in".

Spock entered the room but remained near the door, his hands behind his back. "I have an inquiry for you, Mr. Kirk." The Vulcan announced.

"You can call me Jim. And sure, go ahead." Jim had the impression, though he couldn't say why, that Spock was different from the others who has owned him. He seemed to respect humans, at least as self aware intelligent living beings.

The Vulcan seemed confused for a moment, pondering Jim's words, before he spoke. "I am already aware of Dr. McCoy's profession and training, however I have no knowledge of yours. It would be different to find a suitable position in the household for you without such knowledge."

"Ah, right." Jim hesitated then sighed. "I'm afraid, sir, I don't have any formal training. I worked on a farm on earth and when I was taken the Vulcan planned to use me in bed. Neither job really requires a formal education." Jim admitted.

"Hm, indeed. We will have to correct that. Is there a career that interests you?" Spock asked and for a moment Jim could only blink at him.

"You'll let me choose?" He asked softly and Spock nodded once.

"Logically you would perform better while doing something more enjoyable to you. And I have found this to be true among the other humans in my employment." The Vulcan explained.

Employment. The word shouldn't sound as wonderful as it did, but that simple word made all the difference to Jim. Spock didn't intend to force him into doing something he would hate. Suddenly the blond was determined not to disappoint him, the Vulcan who was actually giving him a chance. "Well, while on earth I did always enjoy working on cars. Are you on need of a mechanic?" Jim offered.

The Vulcan was quiet for a few moments, thinking. "You would not see much work here as only a mechanic, but that is a place to start your training. I will acquire the necessary materials to begin by tomorrow. As the doctor has said you are still recovering and require rest so I shall take my leave. The evening meal will be prepared in 4.3 hours, if you should desire food then." The Vulcan added before he turned swiftly and left the room.

Again Jim was left frozen in place, simply staring at the closed door. After a few moments he moved over to the bed and after removing his shoes he laid down. The bed was soft and the room peaceful. " _I could grow to like this."_ Jim thought before he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Years Later**

A knock on the open door to his office made Leonard look up from the PADD in his hands. The Vulcan who knocked entered the room without waiting for a response. "Spock, are you alright?" Leonard asked once he saw who it was. He quickly stood, searching for the tricorder he knew was nearby.

"Be calm, doctor. I am not hurt." Spock assured the human who slowly returned to his seat, skepticism on his face. "I require your advice." Spock continued.

"I'm listening." Leonard assured him. The Vulcan closed the door and took a seat across the desk from the doctor. The action unsettled Leonard more than he wanted to admit.

"You are familiar with the condition of Pon Farr?" Spock questioned.

"Yeah, course. Is it your time?" Leonard shifted upright, listening more intently.

Spock nodded once. "Soon." He confirmed, unable to give a more accurate timescale.

"Okay, so we need to get in contact with your fiance right away." Leonard asked but Spock shook his head.

"The bond I shared with my fiance T'Pring was dissolved at her request when I adopted Sarek's teachings." Spock explained and Leonard let out a breath.

"So you don't have a chosen bondmate? Alright. We'll need to find one." Leonard was about to start planning ways to do exactly that when the Vulcan interrupted his thoughts.

"I am aware of that, Leonard. That is why I sought you. You are aware of my unique circumstance and no Vulcan will desire to bond with me because of it. I have spent some time considering who might be acceptable and willing and have reached a conclusion." Spock paused.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, Spock. Out with it. Who?" Leonard demanded and he caught the slightest hint of amusement from the Vulcan.

"You, Leonard, and Jim are the only two viable candidates I can think of at this time." The Vulcan announced.

Spock was taken aback by the sudden change to neutral in Leonard's expression, something that only happened when the doctor thought about his time before coming to live with Spock. After several moments Leonard spoke again. "I assume you're still considering which of us to pick so I'll tell you. Pick Jim." The doctor ordered.

Spock considered it for a moment. "May I ask your reasoning? I know you are a naturally selfless man, doctor, but you could not have possibly considered all advantages and disadvantages in so short a time yet you sound certain."

Leonard took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Honestly, it's not that complicated. Jim's better for you and you would be good for him. He's a good influence on you and I know you enjoy being near him. Yes, I'm aware you don't 'feel', but I can tell."

"And how would I be good for Jim?" Spock questioned, after debating for several seconds if correcting the doctor was worth it.

"He's got four brands. Even if you sent him off with a black one some day chances are his next master will kill him or send him to the mines. Being bonded to you would free him from that. He would never have to worry about being abandoned again." Leonard explained.

"With the exception of the number of brands, is that not all true for you as well, doctor?" Spock asked and Leonard nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I've never been abandoned and I've only got one brand, the other three are good. And I'm a well trained doctor, a surgeon for both humans and Vulcans. If something happens and one of us has to go I'm far more likely to do well. You can't deny that, Spock. That's why you should pick Jim." Leonard said.

The doctor sat back and crossed his arms, waiting for the Vulcan's inevitable argument, however several minutes passed without the Vulcan saying anything. "I will consider what you have said, but I must speak with Jim before I make a decision." The Vulcan said.

"Of course. He's in the garage, working on that model Corvette you got him." Leonard added. Spock nodded once before he stood and left the doctor's office. He immediately walked towards the garage. Inside were three vehicles; his car, Jim's motorcycle, and the red model.

"Jim?" Spock called.

"One second, Spock" came the reply, from under the model car just as Leonard had predicted. A few moments later Jim pushed himself out from under it. There was grease in several places on his face, but his smile was firmly settled on his lips. "What can I do for you?" He asked. Spock waited while Jim moved over to a sink and started cleaning his hands.

"You have oil on your face, Jim." Spock reminded when it didn't seem like the blond had any intention of cleaning it off.

Jim laughed and started wiping at his face with a rag that did not look clean enough to wipe the oil from his face, though it did. "You didn't come here just for that." He commented. Spock shifted, folding his hands together behind his back.

"No. I have something very important I must discuss with you." Spock said. Jim's expression turned more serious and he set aside the rag.

"I'm listening." He promised.

"Are you aware of the condition known as Pon Farr?" Spock asked and Jim shook his head. "It is part of the Vulcan mating cycle. Every seven years Vulcans are affected by an influence of hormones that can become fatal if not corrected." Spock explained.

"Fatal?" Jim looked nervous at the word.

"You need not be concerned. Leonard is aware of the risks of Pon Farr and knows how to counter them for a time if needed. However, the only way to recover from the condition is to mate and bond with someone." Spock continued.

"Okay, is that someone specific or can it be anyone?" Jim asked.

"It must either be ones bondmate or they must bond during Pon Farr." Spock explained.

"Okay, um, does it have to be a Vulcan?" Jim asked, more softly this time.

"No, and that is why I am speaking with you now. I have been considering for some time who might be a suitable mate for my upcoming Pon Farr and the logical conclusion was either yourself or Leonard." Spock said. Jim opened his mouth but Spock continued before he could speak. "The doctor has already expressed to me that he believes you to be the better choice."

Jim seemed shocked for several long moments. "Bones said that?" He finally muttered.

"Indeed. His logic is not unfounded however I find it was not particularly persuasive. I wished to speak with you before drawing any conclusions. How would you feel about becoming my bondmate?" Spock asked.

Jim seemed shocked and didn't speak for almost a minute. "You want me to be… your bondmate?" He mumbled and the Vulcan nodded.

"I will not force you, Jim, and if you require time to consider my offer you are welcome to have it. However as my Pon Farr is approaching I cannot give you any excessive amount." Spock reminded and Jim nodded.

"Yeah, if I could have a few days…" Jim finally requested and Spock nodded.

"If I may, I suggest you discuss this with Leonard." Spock said and Jim nodded.

"Not a bad suggestion, Spock. I'll do that." Jim promised. Spock was about to leave before he paused, hesitating. Jim waited patiently for him to speak, only the Vulcan said nothing before he continued on his way.

"What was that about?" He mumbled before he looked at the wrench in his hand. With a sigh he tossed it onto the tool bench and headed for Bones's office. He entered without knocking and it took him a moment to find his friend. The doctor was facing out the window with his back to the door. Jim couldn't see his face but his posture said he was thinking about something not entirely pleasant.

"Bones?" The doctor jumped and quickly turned to face the blonde.

"Jim. What can I do for you?" Leonard asked. His expression was neutral and despite something clearly bothering him the doctor seemed normal.

"Spock came and talked to me. He said he wanted to bond with one of us." Jim started, only to hesitate.

"You should, Jim." Leonard said. His voice was unnaturally calm and his expression was still neutral, but his eyes were sad.

Jim stepped closer to his friend and gently touched his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing is wrong. You just need the security of a bond more than I do." Leonard said and though he smiled it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"That's not it. You wouldn't look so sad if that were the case. If you really want to bond with Spock you should. You deserve that happiness." Jim said and Leonard shook his head, a small smirk on his face. His eyes had lightened a bit.

"That's not it. I do like Spock, more than any other of those hobgoblins, but it's not love. And like I told him, you need the insurance more than I do. I'm not tryin' to be rude, Jim, but you have four brands. Other hobgoblins would only see that and not the wonderful person underneath." Leonard explained.

Jim beamed at the compliment, the one that made him look stunning even though he still had grease on his face and in his hair. "You are right. If you're sure then I'll accept his proposal." Jim offered, giving Leonard one more chance to back out.

"Do it. You make each other happy. And I know you'll still look out for me." Leonard added and Jim nodded.

"Of course I would. And Spock would too." Jim added and Leonard nodded.

"I know. Now go tell him the good news." Leonard nudged Jim towards the door and, laughing, the blonde allowed it. It wasn't until the door shut behind Jim that Leonard's smile faded and he sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter has some mildly described assault and will get worse over the next few chapters.**

 **2 Months Later**

"Jim and I will see T'Pau now. Leonard, feel free to use the library for research. We should return with any findings shortly." Spock spoke elegantly and looked put together, but both humans could see the telltale signs of the Pon Farr still affecting him.

"Course, Spock." Leonard agreed. The casual way they addressed one another brought odd stares from the other Vulcans in the library, but the three of them ignored it. They were used to it. Leonard watched as Spock led Jim away, though the doctor could tell Jim was subtly offering his support to his Vulcan bondmate.

The moment they were out of sight Leonard started walking. He was fairly familiar with the libraries resources and quickly found a section dedicated to Pon Farr. Skipping common materials and things he had already read Leonard began pulling a few books from the shelves. He set down on the floor and started searching.

About half an hour later he had yet to find anything relevant. There was little on human-Vulcan bondings and nothing that would indicate whether or not a human bondmate could cure Pon Farr. Leonard couldn't think of any previous instances where they couldn't, but that didn't explain why Jim had been unable to properly cure Spock's Pon Farr. He could help, certainly, and (with occasional help from hormone infections) keep it under control enough for Spock to "operate within normal capacity", but it wasn't the same and eventually the chemical imbalance would kill him regardless of the humans combined efforts. Sighing Leonard set aside the fourth useless book he had glanced through and reached for the fifth.

"What are you doing here, slave?" A sharp voice broke Leonard from his study, startling him. It was a Vulcan, well dressed and angry as he stared down.

"What does it look like I'm doin'? I'm researching." Leonard replied.

The Vulcan suddenly grabbed him by the throat, dragging the doctor up from the ground and holding him against the bookshelves. Leonard grabbed the Vulcan's arm, trying to keep his weight off his throat and failing. "Slaves should not be without their master." The Vulcan snapped.

"My master... gave me... permission... to be... here." Leonard gasped.

The Vulcan eyed him for a moment. "Let us see." Suddenly there was a hand reaching for his face and Leonard froze. He couldn't breath, couldn't think.

"No. Please." He whimpered but of course the Vulcan ignored him. His master enjoyed when he begged, certainly, not that Leonard did it for him but he wouldn't listen. Then those warm fingers touched his skin and someone else was in control of his body. He wanted to fight, wanted to push the Vulcan out, wanted to protect some part of his sense of self. But trying to create shields only caused more pain as they would be ruthlessly destroyed and then he would be punished.

When he came back to himself he was on the ground, curled tightly into a ball. Someone was holding him gently, he could hear their heartbeat as his ear was pressed to the their chest and that someone was speaking gently. "Come on, Bones. Come back. You're safe. Deep breaths."

"Jim." He mumbled.

"Uh-huh." The voice confirmed and a hand ran through his hair. "Yeah, it's me. Shh, you're safe, Bones." He assured.

It took the doctor a few moments to realize the pathetic whimpering choking sobs he could hear were coming from him. Slowly he shifted, gripping Jim's shirt tightly as he buried his face into the blonde's shoulder. Those gentle hands remained, one wrapped around his back while the other continued to stroke his hair. Jim was rocking him slightly and slowly Leonard's sobs died down to pained gasps and whimpers.

"Leonard." Light fingers touched his shoulder, using barely any pressure. Just a sign someone was there. The doctor shifted slightly to see Spock. Instinctively he flinched from the Vulcan before his rational mind could remind him that Spock would never harm him.

"Ya?" The doctor gasped softly, trying to hide his flinch. He could tell that Spock had seen, but was grateful when the Vulcan didn't mention it.

"What occured?" He asked gently.

It took Leonard a moment to reply as the memory threatened to send him down the dark rabbit hole that was his history. "Forced meld." He whispered and Jim gasped. Even Spock froze for a moment, shock evident on his face, before his expression returned to neutral. His eyes, however, became filled with rage.

Spock shifted and stood, turning his back to the two humans. "You heard him. May I assume the culprit will be properly detained until a trial can occur?" Spock questioned.

"Of course, sir." One of the other Vulcan's, an employee, assured Spock quickly.

"Good." Spock turned back around and knelt. "May I carry you, Leonard? I would like T'Pau to examine you and insure no lasting damage was done."

Leonard started to shake his head, but Jim squeezed him. "Please, Bones? I don't want something to happen to you because of this." Jim mumbled softly. Hearing his best friend so desperate, almost pleading, pulled at Leonard's heart. He nodded stiffly.

"Okay." The words were barely above a breath, but both the human and Vulcan heard him. Spock gently took the doctor from Jim's lap and lifted him with ease. Jim kept a tight grip on Leonard's hand as they started walking.

Everyone, human and Vulcan alike, moved aside for them though Leonard could feel the odd looks they gave the set. No one stopped Spock and quickly they reached a room with a Vulcan woman standing outside the door. "T'Pau, may I request your assistance?" Spock said.

The woman eyed the human in his arms before nodding once. She entered the room first, followed closely by Spock and his bondmate. "What may I do for you?" She asked.

"This is Leonard McCoy, my personal physician. He was just attacked and his attacker forced his way into the doctor's mind. I would like you to ensure there is no lasting damage." Spock explained. T'Pau looked at the human he carried with more interest.

"Please be seated." She said. All of them sat, Spock allowing the doctor to lean against him while Jim still held his hand. "Dr. McCoy, may I enter your mind?" She requested gently. The doctor looked nervous, afraid, but neither were uncommon for a victim of a forced meld. He looked at his two male companions before nodding slightly.

T'Pau gently placed her fingers on his face, noting the instinctive flinch as they approached that did concern her. It was conditioned, not the result of a single forced meld. With her fingers connected she could feel his fear, radiating stronger than she had ever felt before. Still, she would not know the extent of the damage until she entered his mind which she did with surprising ease. Not even with her bondmate could they meld with so little resistance.

Once inside his mind it all became clear. The human had no barriers or shields. His mind was akin to a wasteland of broken walls. She could only remain for a few moments before the sheer force of his thoughts and emotions threatened to overwhelm her and she quickly pulled back from the meld.

The doctor looked defeated and afraid. His human friend was concerned, waiting impatiently for any news she could give. Spock was the only one to notice how abruptly short their connection had been. She turned back to the doctor and addressed her question to him. "Doctor, this was not the first forced meld you have endured." It was a statement, not a question, but still the doctor nodded.

"Not the first one? What does that mean? Bones?" The other human was looking rapidly between them, looking for anyone who could offer him insight.

"T'Pau, what have you found?" Spock ordered. The healer glanced at the doctor before she answered.

"This was not the first forced meld he had endured. The amount of damage I found is evidence of numerous forced melds. Not only that but whoever instigated the meld was powerful and skilled. Skilled enough to destroy all of his mental barriers without completely breaking him." She explained.

The blond looked unsure however Spock expression was nothing short of rage. For a Vulcan dedicated to Surak's teachings it was an incredibly unusual display. "Doctor McCoy has no shields?" Spock asked.

"None. Even the natural barriers for baser functions, ones that are left alone during torture, are no longer there. This kind of treatment of any intelligent life form is not tolerated anywhere. It is incredible his mind has not simply collapsed on itself. If it were not for the fact the damage is old and that your bondmate shows no sign of similar treatment I would fear allowing him to remain in your care." T'Pau admitted.

Now the blond's expression was horrified while Spock's rage had taken on a murderous intent. "Is there a cure or way to repair the damage?" Spock asked, and even Jim noticed the stilted speech that barely hid the Vulcan's rage.

T'Pau looked at the doctor again. He had curled in on himself protectively, but the trembling even in his torso was visible. "It is likely even a series a regular melds and attempts to repair his shields would not suffice. A bondmate, however, may be able to repair them, or at minimum support shields for them both. I will begin searching at once for a suitable candidate." T'Pau began to stand when the blond human suddenly spoke up.

"Hold on, you aren't taking Bones from us to bond him to some Vulcan he's never even met!" Jim objected.

"I agree with my bondmate. I do not desire to allow Leonard to leave my household at this time." Spock added, a little more sharply than necessary.

T'Pau looked between the two. "I do not believe I can safely release him from this room as he is. His mind is too vulnerable, too open. Not only is this a concern for him but any Vulcan who comes into contact with him will feel his emotions. And if someone where to forcefully meld with him again the results on his own mind could be dire."

"I understand that, but please! He's my best friend!" Jim objected.

"T'Pau, perhaps we can reach an agreement. There is no evidence as of yet that a bond is necessary for his recovery. Allow me a chance to repair the damage." Spock requested. T'Pau looked between them; the almost angrily protective blond, the determined Spock, and the still shivering doctor. Finally T'Pau nodded.

"I will allow you one week. If you cannot prove progress can be made without a bond in that time I will take action." T'Pau warned.

Jim looked like he wanted to object but a gentle hand from Spock silenced him. "Thank you, T'Pau." He said before he stood, lifting the doctor as he did. Jim quickly scrambled to his feet and followed as Spock led them out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Significantly more descriptive assault and abuse. It's worse than the previous chapter.**

The car ride home was deathly silent, not unlike the first time the three had been in the car together. They were silent as they entered the house and silent still as Jim led Leonard to a seat on the couch. It was not until Spock set down two cups of tea, keeping a third for himself, and a bottle of the doctor's favorite whiskey that anyone spoke.

"Thanks." Leonard mumbled as he spiked his tea before taking a drink. Spock took a sip as well, while Jim seemed oblivious to the tea on the table.

"Bones, why did you never tell us?" Jim asked softly.

The doctor sighed and set down his cup. "What could I have said? 'Hey, by the way Jim, my first Vulcan master was a sadistic bastard who mentally and physically abused me, who fractured my mind into a broken mirror and took away some of the pieces, and then got away with it.' What would you have done? What could you have even said?"

The room was silent for several seconds, Jim struggling to find words at all. Spock found them first. "Was this why you were so quick to reject my offer to bond? You were aware of the damage he had caused?" Spock questioned.

The doctor nodded. "That's part of it, yeah. I don't want my fractured psyche to affect anyone else." He admitted.

"Jesus, Bones." Jim gently touched the doctor's shoulder and Leonard leaned into him a little before pulling away.

"Well, now you know. I'm worse than damaged goods." The doctor announced before he took another drink.

"None of what happened was your fault, Bones!" Jim objected loudly.

"You don't think I know that, Jim? I know. I just also know that it doesn't matter. It happened and I'm afraid anyone who tries to help is just going to get hurt in the process." Leonard replied, a touch more defensive than needed.

All three fell into another silence before Spock spoke once again. "Leonard, if you are not opposed, I would like to meld with you and see the damage for myself. It might also be beneficial for you to share with me a memory of what the Vulcan did."

"It's not… I don't…" Leonard sighed, long and heavy before he looked up. "Could I try telling you about it first? It's not exactly nice and I'd hate for it to affect you, even just by sharing the memory."

"I'd like to hear it too, Bones. If you're willing to share." Jim added gently.

The doctor looked between the two before he looked down and pulled up his sleeve. He touched the brand on his arm before he spoke. "I was born in Georgia, on Earth. My family lived on an old plantation alongside two other families. With the exception of my father, who was a doctor, we all worked the land. It wasn't a bad place to be, honestly. We didn't really come into contact with many Vulcans since we were away from the city so we could live pretty freely.

"Well, when I was younger I loved the idea of working in the hospital like my father. And one year, for my birthday, he got me a book on human biology. An expensive one. What I didn't know was that he hasn't asked for the money from our Vulcan owner because he wouldn't have gotten it. So, he took extra shifts at the hospital to earn the money without telling and bought me the book. I adored it, could hardly put it down.

"Then our owner found out about my father's deceit. He was furious. He came to the plantation and was going to punish my father, maybe even kill him. I'm not sure. Then he noticed that I had the book and he decided it would be better punishment to take me away from my family. I ended up in the city, living in his home.

"For about a year it wasn't that bad. I took care of menial chores, cooking, cleaning, that kind of stuff. And once my chores were done I could do as I liked as long as I was back before curfew. He occasionally got violent when I did something 'wrong', but the worst he ever did was dislocate my shoulder. I spent a lot of time at the city library, studying anatomy or just reading. I made a human friend there.

"He worked as a messenger, taking letters and things out to the old plantation homes without proper comm systems. One day he showed up at the library saying he met my family. They were grateful to hear I was alive and well, but my father was in a hospital. Dying of an incurable disease. He had very little time left left, from a few hours to maybe a few days.

"So I begged my master to let me go see him before he passed away. I was refused. It was about two weeks later I snuck out and saw my father. I was glad I did because he passed away that night, shortly after I had left. When he found out my master was angrier than I had ever seen him. The morning after I had seen my father was the first time he forced a meld.

"I'll spare you the details. But he was, is still probably, a torturer. He's trained and experienced in forcing his way into someone's mind, usually for information or to cause pain to get information. But then he realized that he could use me as a test subject for the stuff he couldn't do to the prisoners at work. He stopped allowing me outside, even got rid of a some of his other slaves just to limit my contact with other people, and, well, he did whatever he wanted.

"It went like that for about a year before they showed up. Two of my master's friends, who he invited to join in on the 'fun'. He was getting bored with me since all my shields were broken and I couldn't repair them at all myself. His friends offered to buy me, so he slapped a brand on my arm and sent me to Vulcan as their slave. I was with them for about four months before the council raided their home and took everything, slaves included.

"I'll skip my time at the academy, but I did actually enjoy it. Once I graduated I was taken in by an older Vulcan, the one who sponsored my studies at the academy. But he died only a few months later and I was sold to my last master. He was violent, but it wasn't the worst. Until my first master arrived one day as his guest and showed him everything they could do to me. The last six or seven months, I don't remember exactly, with him were bad. Not as bad as my first master, this one wasn't as creative, but...

"Then I found you, Jim, and Spock found us and now here we are." The room was silent for several seconds after Leonard finished before the doctor lifted his cup and took a drink.

"So that day you found me… that thing you said you'd let him do… it wasn't sex." Jim mumbled and Leonard shook his head.

"That's certainly part of it. I can't say it's my least favorite because honestly it all just sucks, but yes. That's what I was talking about." Leonard corrected.

"Leonard, despite the concern you had that your story might dissuade me from wishing to help that is not the case. I do still desire to help you, even more so knowing that you even refused a bond for fear of what would happen to your bondmate." Spock said.

The doctor sighed then gave him a small smile. "Had a feeling that would be the case. Well, it's not like we have much choice. Either I let you help or someone else will and if any hobgoblin is going to be rifling through my head I'd rather it be you."

Spock looked tempted for several moments to comment on the in-accurateness of the nickname as he had many times previous, but eventually he merely stood. He knelt in front of Leonard and raised a hand towards his face. "May I meld with you?" He asked gently.

"Yeah. You can." There was a hint of defeat in his voice, but Jim also caught hope. No one commented on it, or the flinch as Spock reached for Leonard's face.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts." Spock intoned gently as his eyes closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Direct account of abuse is in italics.**

Spock's eyes did not open but suddenly he could see. He was in a mindscape unlike any he had seen before. It couldn't quite be called a town, merely a circular collection of several buildings surrounded by a forest as far as the eye could see. Both the architecture and flora led Spock to believe it was a representation of Georgia, at least as Leonard remembered it. It would have been quite beautiful had all the flora not been dead and the buildings crumbling and destroyed.

Walking forward Spock saw a large tree in the center of the buildings. It was still alive, though barely, and curled up at the roots of the tree was Leonard. "Told you it wasn't pretty." The man said without looking away from the tree.

"Quite the contrary, doctor. There is a certain sense of beauty to the preciseness of the destruction however I would much prefer it living and repaired." Spock corrected. He stepped closer as Leonard stood and lifted a hand towards the tree. "This tree…" He said softly. Simply put the tree felt "pure", "good". It was the source of Leonard's kind heart, passion for healing, and loyalty.

"The only thing I could keep him from completely killing." Leonard mumbled. "Not that it got away unscathed." The doctor's hand gently ran down a large gash in the tree trunk. Even at a distance Spock could feel the pain it radiated with.

Spock allowed him a moment before he spoke again. "You seem familiar with a mindscape." He mentioned and Leonard nodded before he stepped back, away from the tree.

"You wanted to see what he did to me, right? Come on. I'll show you." Leonard offered a hand, which Spock took, and he led the Vulcan into the large plantation home. Or, it would have been had it not been destroyed down to the foundation. As they passed the threshold walls suddenly appeared around then, leaving them not in an entryway but a bedroom.

 _There was a moment to take in the surroundings before Spock was shoved to his knees roughly, an arm roughly gripping his and causing his shoulder to ache. "He's going to dislocate it again!" The thought was accompanied by an overwhelming fear and pain, and it took the Vulcan a moment to remind himself that this was Leonard's memory and he was in no danger._

 _"You disobeyed a direct order, slave." The Vulcan holding him growled._

 _"I had to see him. He's my father." Leonard voice came from his mouth, pleading but stubborn._

 _"Oh? But I ordered you not to." He twisted Leonard's arm and Spock cried out at the pain._

 _"I had to." Leonard whimpered. Suddenly his arm was free and Spock found himself holding it tightly but gently._

 _"I see obedience is going to be a problem for you. I'll assist you." A hand grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him up, revealing the Vulcan's face. Spock had only a few moments to take it in before a hand covered much of his vision, then those unkind fingers found his meld points._

The pain forced Spock out of the meld, leaving him shaking and panting as Jim looked between them concerned. "Spock? Bones?" He asked softly. "Are you okay? You're blocking me, Spock. What's wrong?"

Spock gently reached out a brushed his fingers along the back of Jim's hand. "I shielded the bond before melding with Leonard to ensure that if something were to happen to my mind it would not affect you, ashayam."

Jim looked skeptical, but laced his fingers through Spock's. "Warn me next time." He requested after a few moments of debate and Spock nodded once before looking at Leonard.

"I know that Vulcan." Spock said and Leonard's eyes widened, fear filling them. "He was a disgrace to the teachings of Sarek, had deplorable manners, and lacked any empathy. It has been ten Earth years since I saw him." The Vulcan continued.

"You've met him?" Leonard almost whispered.

"Indeed. His family was quite influential on Vulcan, not unlike my own though for very different reasons. His father was the one to initially proposed the idea that permanently breaking down a psi-null species natural barriers would be possible and that breaking them down would allow control of those areas." Spock added.

"What's the difference between a natural barrier and the other kind? A shield?" Jim asked.

"Shields are fabricated by the individual and are meant to protect higher brain functions; personal thoughts, sense of self, intelligence, and even some feelings. These are usually only made by are inherent regardless of psychic ability, built into the brain to protect the lower functions; those that are more instinctive or subconscious." Spock explained.

Jim looked at Leonard again, though instead of horrified he looked sympathetic, almost sad. "So they're all gone? That's horrible." He whispered.

"Worse than simply being gone, Leonard's first master also abused their loss." Spock added. He paused slightly at the look on Leonard's face.

"Abused how?" Jim asked. He looked between the two before Leonard sighed heavily.

"He could control things a human being doesn't normally need to control. He could stop automatic blinking and breathing, for example." Leonard finally said.

"Which means if you forgot to breathe you wouldn't." Jim whispered and Leonard nodded.

"Honestly, that wasn't even the worst. He only tried it once because I fainted almost immediately and he didn't want to kill me after all the work he'd put into... But other stuff… like going to the bathroom. I could usually still tell if I needed to, but it was like those organs didn't work on their own. He'd make me beg or sometimes he'd just force it to happen. God, he even stopped my gag reflex and he enjoyed that one too. Meant he could shove almost anything down my throat without…"

Jim suddenly pressed a hand on Leonard's mouth, cutting him off. When the doctor met his blue eyes Jim's hand shifted to stroke his cheek. Leonard leaned into the touch as Jim offered him a sad smile. "You don't have to hurt yourself by talking about this." He assured gently.

"I know. But as hard as it is honestly it's kind of a relief to tell someone." Leonard admitted.

"You may continue Leonard, though if you are willing I would like to reenter the meld. Though insightful the first forced meld was not very informational as to the exact process Sinoc used to destroy your barriers." Spock said. He sounded unusually gentle and Leonard offered him a small nod.

"I understand. I would warn you it's not pleasant, but I think you know that by now and I doubt it would stop you anyway." Leonard said and Jim was grateful for the faint teasing note in his voice. It told the blond that everything would be okay, at least eventually, and it settled the unease in his chest that had been there since he saw Bones half-conscious in a full blown panic attack on the floor of the library.

Spock squeezed Jim's hand before he let it go and lifted his other hand towards Leonard. "Hey, could I join the meld? I know it won't be pleasant but I want to know." Jim suddenly said.

"I do not believe that is wise at present, Jim. As a psi-null species you have less natural barriers and without any training less shields that I do. With how exposed Leonard's mind is I do not know what effect it may have on you or him." Spock objected gently. Jim sighed and nodded.

"Alright. But I'm here if you need me." He said softly and Spock actually offered him a small smile. The Vulcan turned back to Leonard.

"If it becomes to much for you I suggest that you think of a good memory and attempt share it with me, to replace the negative one." Spock suggested before he touched Leonard's face, entering the meld once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Direct account of abuse is in italics.**

 _His skin was crawling as the voices whispered in his ears. He wanted to cover them, but to do so meant he had to uncover his eyes. Seeing the hallucinations was worse, even knowing they were only figments of his mind. And besides; covering his ears did nothing to stop the voices anyway. Better to hide at least some part of his senses._

 _The itchiness covering his body spiked again and he scratched at his arms. The blood had almost stopped, but in an attempt to ease the discomfort he clawed off the dried blood and it started the cycle all over again. When he glanced up he immediately saw them. The ghosts his mind conjured up to torment him. It was mostly his family, bruised, broken, covered in blood and dead but walking and angry at him. Angry for not attempting to help save them. Or sometimes they were skinned alive screaming for mercy or pleading, as if he had been the one to skin them._

 _"Please, let me rest." The doctor was shocked he could speak at all anymore. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink in nearly two days and he hadn't slept in at least that much time. None of it was helping his mental state. Time passed unclearly as he remained curled up on the floor near the bed, alternating between begging for everything to just end and fruitlessly attempting to hide from the ghosts._

 _He couldn't decide if he was glad or afraid when the door to the bedroom opened. His master found him immediately and crouched in front of him. The Vulcan spent a moment coldly observing him. "How are you, Leonard?" He asked. It felt mocking, but Leonard couldn't reply with more than a slight groan._

 _"Hmm." The Vulcan seemed displeased with his lack of response. He grabbed Leonard's arm and examined the cuts. The movement just made Leonard dizzy. "It seems we can influence senses for long periods of time, even without direct contact. That could be useful."_

 _The Vulcan looked at Leonard again. "Please help." Leonard finally managed to whimper. The Vulcan seemed pleased. He touched Leonard's face and a shutter wracked the humans body. He could feel the Vulcan shove past the barriers with ease, not that he was putting up much of a fight. The presence was painful and overpowering._

 _It took a few moments then the itchiness of his skin was gone, as were the whispers and hallucinations. The relief made Leonard sigh. "I've given you relief. Now let's try something else." The presence shifted, approaching a part of his mind that it hadn't before. Painful pressure started building in his mind as the presence pushed against the barrier and when it felt like he was going to die from the pain something tore._

 _Leonard wasn't sure if he screamed out loud or only in his mind but he knew he screamed. The presence instantly pushed through the tear in his mind, overwhelming it. Ripping it wide open until it was in shambles, practically gone. Slowly Leonard realized he was almost painfully aroused, but it barely distracted from the pain._

 _"Fascinating. Instant reaction even without any other stimuli." He wasn't sure if the Vulcan spoke out loud or in his head, but it was like loud drums beating in his ears. "I wonder…" The Vulcan's hand pulled away from his head then and the pressure faded. The absence was wonderful though the new tear in his mind ached, but his erection did not go down. When Leonard glanced at his master he realized the Vulcan was undressing._

 _Suddenly the memory changed. Spock found himself in his kitchen, baking. "Something smells wonderful. I didn't know you could bake, Bones." Jim called. Spock turned and saw Jim and himself, standing in the doorway to the kitchen._

 _"My ma taught me. She's the best cook in all of Georgia." Leonard announced with pride. "If you two can pull yourselves away from your chess match for a few minutes it's almost ready. Can you make some tea and coffee, Spock?" Leonard requested._

 _"Of course, doctor." Spock easily stepped around Jim to enter the kitchen. Leonard continued to watch him for a few moments, longer than necessary, and even briefly was impressed by Spock's skill while preparing the drinks, before he turned back to the glaze he was making. Jim hopped up on the counter near him and gave Leonard a smile._

 _It was another few minutes before the pie was ready and Leonard quickly and skillfully had it glazed. "There, give it a few minutes to set and then it should be ready to eat." He announced as he stepped back. Spock had set the table, which Jim was sitting at looking eager as a kid in a candy store. It made Leonard chuckle._

 _He carefully brought the pie over but Spock picked up the knife before Leonard could. It took him but a few moments to give each plate an even piece of the pie. Leonard gave him a light glare, to which he received a raised eyebrow. What was strange however was when the Vulcan pulled out Leonard's chair for him and then pushed it in after the doctor had taken his seat. The Vulcan took his seat at the head of the table and the three ate together. It was quiet, calm, and Leonard felt a sense of peace he hadn't in a long time._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: No warnings for this chapter, yay!**

This time the ending to the meld was much smoother. Spock and Leonard both slowly moved away from one another as they breathed. It wasn't until Spock's hand finally lowered, coming to rest in his lap, that anyone spoke. "That memory… I recall that day. It was shortly before I proposed a bonding to you." Spock said and Leonard nodded.

"It probably seems silly, that a memory like that means so much to me." Leonard mumbled.

"Quite the contrary, doctor. I have been aware for some time how much you value simple moments such as that one and I am honored my presence helped make it so." Spock corrected.

"Hold on, what did I miss?" Jim suddenly interrupted, making Leonard roll his eyes.

Spock offered two fingers to his bondmate and Jim eagerly matched them. "Leonard shared with me two memories; one of a forced meld and the other of the first time he baked a pie for us." Spock explained patiently.

"I remember that! That pie was so good. You need to bake again for us soon, Bones." Jim added with a smile and the doctor nodded.

"Sure, Jim." He agreed, a soft smile on his face. "So, Spock? What's my prognosis?" Leonard asked with just a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Not inaccurate, doctor, as I am more experienced with mental afflictions. I do believe it will be possible to repair your natural barriers. We should begin as soon as possible. I will contact the Vulcan Science Academy and inform them I will be working from home for the time being." Spock said as he stood.

"Wait, don't you have experiments and things to take care of that you have to do in person?" Leonard objected.

"Ordinarily you would be correct, doctor, however as my Pon Farr was approaching I stopped all such experiments nine days ago. It will be no hardship to wait to continue them until after your barriers have been suitably repaired." Spock explained.

"Okay." Leonard agreed hesitantly. "Oh, speaking of your Pon Farr. How are you? Is it any better? Any worse?" The doctor asked.

He missed Jim's smile as Spock answered. "It is not gone, however I do find it easier to... manage. It has barely affected me since you were attacked."

Leonard let out a deep breath and relaxed back into the couch. "Good, that's good. Actually, let me check it and see." The doctor suddenly stood up and quickly found a tricorder. Jim was fairly certain the doctor had hidden them in strategic places throughout the house.

All three were quiet as the doctor ran his tests and finally he sat back. "Well, your hormones are still out of whack, but it's better than yesterday anyway. That's good."

Spock nodded once and the stood. "If you will excuse me I must contact the Academy without delay." He said.

"Course. We're all good here." Jim promised and Spock nodded once before he stepped out of the room. Jim let out a breath then turned to look at Leonard. The doctor's expression had become sullen again, a little blanker than usual and Jim set a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Bones?" He asked softly and Leonard nodded.

"I will be, anyway. I can say that honestly for the first time in a while. And I'm sorry, Jim; I know it's not easy on you either. Spock is your bondmate." Leonard added but Jim just waved him off.

"Anyone else I'd get jealous, but with you Bones it's different. I don't know: the bond just doesn't react negatively to you is the easiest way to explain it. It never has. I care about you. And the protectiveness I felt from Spock when we saw you hurting was overwhelming. The only other time I can remember him getting like that was when we were in that accident. You remember?" Jim asked and Leonard gave him a look.

"Course I remember, kid! You both very nearly died." Leonard added more softly and Jim squeezed Leonard's shoulder.

"Well, that's the only other time I can remember Spock reacting that way. And I know you joke about how he doesn't have feelings, but you should have felt what he did when you were telling us about what happened. God, I never want him to feel that again." Jim leaned back and closed his eyes, one hand resting on his face.

Leonard was silent for a little while. "What did happen? At the library, I mean. I blacked out just after that hobgoblin touched me so I don't know."

Jim took a breath and sat up. "We met T'Pring and explained what was going on. She had just finished going through my mind and was about to check Spock's when the door opened. It was some Vulcan attendant in a panic. I was worried and so was Spock. I think he had some inclination even before we were told that something had happened, but how I couldn't tell you. We followed the attendant to you. You were curled up tightly on the floor rocking slightly with glazed eyes and whimpering. It broke my heart so I attempted to comfort you. It didn't really work, not at first, and then that bastard had the gall to try and justify himself saying that humans were beneath Vulcan's and it shouldn't matter when forcing a meld who owned the slave. Spock was furious and actually punched him, hard enough to knock him out. I wasn't afraid of Spock in that moment, but I certainly don't ever plan to make him that mad."

"You don't ever plan to make anyone mad and yet you can still accomplish it." Leonard teased and Jim smiled.

"What can I say? I'm talented. Anyway, they took him away, you woke up, and I think you know the rest." Jim finished. Leonard thought over what Jim had said for a few moments.

"Well, I'm just glad T'Pring let you take me back home. No way am I just going to allow some unknown Vulcan to bond with me." Leonard announced and Jim nodded.

"Nor would I allow it." Spock's voice made the doctor jump, to which Jim chuckled. "And as the law states, not even T'Pring has the ability to take you away from me. Any bond between a slave and a Vulcan not their master must be approved by the slave's master. There are no exceptions."

Jim smiled at the Vulcan who rejoined their circle. "Alright, that's settled and you're good to go with work so what do we do now?" Jim asked.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm mighty hungry." Leonard suggested as he stood. Jim shared a look with Spock before they followed the doctor into the kitchen. Leonard cooked, Spock cut and peeled (though he wouldn't admit it Spock was hesitant to allow either human near knives to avoid the unnecessary risk to the more fragile human body), and Jim "helped". Mostly he got in the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Brief mentions of abuse, but nothing descriptive**

The room was darkened and the air was filled with incense from the candles around the room, the only real sources of light. Leonard thought it was a bit theatrical but he couldn't argue with Spock when the Vulcan claimed it helped focus. Said Vulcan was the only thing Leonard could properly see in the room.

"Are you ready to begin?" Spock asked and Leonard nodded.

"As I'll ever be." He added. Spock didn't ask and instead simply raised a hand. Leonard took a breath as it approached his face but he didn't feel the usual fear that came with the sight. Because it was Spock and Leonard knew the Vulcan would never intentionally hurt him. The warm fingers meet his skin and he closed his eyes.

"My thoughts to your thoughts. My mind to your mind." Spock's gentle voice sounded airy, almost like it was being carried on wind, and was soothing. As Spock's presence entered Leonard's mind he could feel the Vulcan caressing the jagged edges of what used to be his outermost barrier. The touch sent a shiver through Leonard physical body before the doctor joined Spock in the mindscape.

The small town was no less desolate and broken. It still felt haunted, a ghost town destroyed in a disaster. But looking around Leonard noticed some new plants growing in the forest. They were bright bite-sized spots of green in a forest of brown. The air also felt clearer, easier to breath and not heavy with pain or fear.

"Fascinating. It seems that simply by sharing your mind and memories with me your mind has begun to heal." Spock commented.

"So it seems." Leonard agreed, almost in disbelief. It seemed crazy that something as simple as just sharing his memories could heal him, but the evidence was right there in front of him. He could feel it, too. The hidden corners of his mind he dared not go near felt a little less exposed and even Spock's presence didn't feel so overwhelming.

The two stood in silence for a few moments, Spock thinking deeply about something while Leonard was just enjoying the sensation. He had long since forgotten how it felt for his mind to be normal, to not be so exposed. Even more so to have a Vulcan presence in his mind that wasn't painful or intrusive.

Slowly Leonard looked at Spock, who was waiting patiently with his hands behind his back for Leonard to look at him. "I am unsure how to proceed. Such an occurrence has never been reported or studied before." Spock admitted.

Leonard looked around. "Well, let's work our way backwards. Start where he ended and end where he began." Leonard offered.

Spock looked at him for a moment before he nodded once. "That will be sufficient until we can discover if a better method exists." Spock agreed.

Leonard let out a slow breath, preparing to lead Spock into the subconscious part of his mind. A gentle hand touched his shoulder and the doctor looked at the Vulcan. "I know that there is not much of a choice since we must repair the damage, but are you certain you are alright with this? With me entering that part of your mind?"

Leonard patted his hand. "It's alright, Spock. I'm afraid, but I also trust you. I know you won't harm me, not intentionally, and sometimes to get better you have to feel a little pain. I'll be okay." He promised. "I should warn you though. I can't guide you in my subconscious."

"You will not need to." Spock assured him. Slowly Spock's presence lowered into the subconscious part of Leonard's mind. It left him feeling strange; though Spock was no longer in the mindscape with him Leonard could feel him all around. His skin was almost crawling with it, but not in the uncomfortable almost painful way he was used to. It was comforting and soothing, almost like he was home. Leonard didn't know what Spock was doing, but he could feel something. It was almost like that part of his brain was tightening or being stretched, but it wasn't exactly painful.

"Spock!" That was Jim's voice. It was faint and unclear, but Leonard knew it was him. "Spock, break the meld! We have a problem. Spock!" Jim's voice echoed around him and he sounded panicked.

"Jim?" Leonard called back. "Jim, can you hear me?" Leonard called.

"Spock, please, I can't… gah!" Leonard felt a flash of pain not his own. "Spock, please!" Jim cried again, more desperately.

"Spock, something is wrong. Jim is in trouble. Spock!" Leonard called.

"Leonard?" Spock voice, and slowly his presence appeared in the mindscape with the doctor. "Leonard…" Spock started only for Jim's voice to call out again.

"Please, Spock!" Leonard winced as the meld ended abruptly and he took a moment just to breathe as he lay on the floor of the room. The lights had been turned back on and were painful for his eyes. Spock had already found his feet.

"You will remove your hands from my bondmate immediately." Spock ordered. He sounded calm, but Leonard could feel anger coming off him in waves. How, he wasn't quite sure. Finally Leonard lifted his head to see several members of the Vulcan police force and one of the council in the room.

They had let go of Jim, who immediately went to Spock's side. "I'm sorry. I tried to tell them you were in the process of doing something that couldn't be interrupted, but they wouldn't listen to me." Jim explained.

"Take care of the doctor, please." Spock requested softly after brushing his fingers with Jim's. He nudged the blond behind him and stepped between the other Vulcans and the two humans. "What is the meaning of this invasion of my home, the interruption of a private and important matter, and the assault on my bondmate?" Spock demanded as Jim knelt next to his friend. With his help Leonard sat up.

"By order of the High Council you are to turn over the slave Leonard McCoy to them immediately." The Council Member stepped forward and spoke. Jim moved defensively in front of Leonard at the words.

"Why? He has committed no crime I am aware of nor been accused of one. Neither have I. The Council had no legal authority to take him." Spock corrected smoothly.

"They have been informed of his unique condition and have come to the decision that it is too unique to let pass. He will be taken to the academy to be studied." The Council member explained. Jim's hand tightened on Leonard's arm.

"Condition is not the appropriate word for what has happened to Dr. McCoy. Which you are aware of, I assume, and should therefore realize the risk of trauma to the doctor and the risk of damage to both himself and anyone who melds with him. Studying him could prove disastrous to anyone who melds with him." Spock countered. His back was tense and straight, his eyes narrowed slightly.

The Council member looked between Spock and Leonard before speaking. "You were able to meld with him." He pointed out.

"We know one another and have built up a level of trust over many years. Melding with me was also a necessity in order to facilitate his recovery, but the meld was one that Leonard willing agreed to. I will not allow you to to allow someone to forcefully meld with the doctor." Spock's announcement seemed to surprise the council.

"You would disobey a direct order from the High Council?" The Council member asked.

"If I believe it to be morally wrong, yes. I have not hidden my disagreement with some of their methods in the past and I am aware of how you would treat Dr. McCoy should I allow you to take him. Therefor I refuse." Spock replied sharply.

The Council member suddenly started speaking in Vulcan, leaving Leonard confused and worried. Spock replied in kind. Their conversation was heated, but Leonard didn't understand a word of it. Based on the way Jim was tensing, what he could understand wasn't good. After a particularly sharp remark from another Vulcan something changed.

The Vulcan from the council declared something and made a gesture with his hand. The others moved forward, two grabbing Spock's arms before he could fight. As he attempted to get free another grabbed Jim, yanking him away from Leonard.

"Let him go!" Spock demanded.

"In a moment." The council member assured him as the head officer grabbed Leonard, pulling the human to his feet. Leonard swayed a bit at the sudden movement; he was still dizzy from the meld. "You will be monetarily compensated soon. If you prefer another form of compensation please contact the council." The council member said before he left.

"Jim." Leonard voice was soft, but his eyes were frightened as they dragged him from the room. "Spock." He looked at the Vulcan. Both of them were fighting and Spock was making only marginally more progress though Jim was fighting harder. But it wasn't enough and the others dragged Leonard from the room. Slowly the Vulcan let go of Jim and pulled out a phaser, aiming it at the human.

"Do not try anything or I will fire." He warned as the other officers let go of Spock. They backed away from the Vulcan and all three left the room. Jim was shaking with anger and slowly Spock set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We will get him back." Spock promised and Jim nodded.

"I wouldn't forgive you if we didn't at least try." Jim replied and Spock opened their bond, allowing Jim to feel everything he was. The anger faded from Jim's face, replaced by shock briefly before it morphed into a soft smile. He stepped closer and set his forehead against Spock's chest. "We can't let anything happen to him."

"I cannot allow anything to happen to you, ashayam. But I promise I will do everything in my power to bring Leonard back home to us." Spock corrected gently. Jim would have objected, but he could feel the desperation and anger still radiating from the Vulcan.

"Okay." Jim agreed softly and he let out a breath. "Spock, are they even allowed to do this?" Jim asked and Spock sighed.

"Legally no, I cannot think of any reason they would be allowed to do this, but as there is no higher authority there are few who would oppose them." Spock explained. "What concerns me at present is how they even became aware of Leonard's condition."

"T'Pau. Who else could have told them? The only other people who are aware are you, me, and Leonard's… God, you don't think one of Leonard's old masters is behind this?" Jim asked. His eyes were wide and panicked.

"There is that possibility." Spock replied softly. The thought terrified Jim, and though he wouldn't admit it, it terrified Spock too.


	11. Chapter 11

Leonard was cold and had curled into the tightest ball he could to try and stay warm. They had given him a bed and even blankets, which were wrapped around his body. And he didn't think the room was even that cold (especially since Vulcan is a desert planet, he reminded himself) but he couldn't shake the chill that had settled into his bones ever since he had arrived here. _"Been brought here forcefully."_ He corrected.

He felt alone. For the first time in four years he felt really alone. He couldn't hear Jim's too loud music coming from the garage or Spock playing one of his many instruments upstairs. He couldn't hear them walking around the house or talking. It was a comfort, one he hadn't realized how much he loved, to know they were only in the other room and would come if he needed. He only had to call for them.

"Jim? Spock?" He whispered halfheartedly. All he got was silence in reply. Slowly he pulled his sleeve down just a little to reveal his forearm. The scars from his nails were still there, still fairly visible. There was a reason he always wore long sleeves. Thinking about it he realized he hadn't shown them to Jim or Spock.

He pulled his sleeves back up and hugged the blanket a bit tighter around his shoulders before he laid down. He couldn't figure out why he was so cold and of course they wouldn't let him near a tricorder to find out. So he started cataloging what other symptoms he had, or what could be causing it. He wasn't hungry and he didn't think he was sick. His head felt hollow, like his brain was bouncing around every time he moved, making him dizzy. But that was the only symptom he had.

He was fairly certain he had fallen asleep because he woke up when someone entered the room. It was a Vulcan, a female. "Leonard McCoy?" She asked.

"Who's askin'?" Leonard replied with a healthy dose of sarcasm and irritation.

The Vulcan looked slightly offended and stood up straighter before speaking again. "You are Leonard McCoy." She announced. Leonard just shrugged and buried deeper into the blankets. "You are to come with me." She ordered.

"Well, seein' as I can't really move right now you and your hobgoblin council are just going to have to wait." Leonard replied. He shuffled around until his back was to her.

"You cannot move? Why?" She questioned.

Leonard was tempted to roll his eyes but the motion would likely only make him dizzy again. "Because if I get up right now I am going to faint." He informed her. The Vulcan didn't say anything before she left the room. Leonard raised an eyebrow briefly at her sudden departure before he decided he didn't care.

He let out a breath and closed his eyes. A few minutes (or hours, Leonard honestly didn't know) the door opened again. The female Vulcan entered the room followed by two males. One was the council member who had been there when he was taken and the other was a Vulcan doctor. The doctor approached Leonard and started running a tricorder over his body.

"What is wrong with him?" The council member asked after a few seconds.

The doctor was silent for a few minutes as he continued to examine Leonard. "Dr. McCoy, could you tell me your symptoms?" The doctor finally asked.

Leonard hesitated for a moment before he let out a breath. "I feel cold and dizzy."

"Is that all?" The doctor asked. Leonard nodded very briefly and had to stop as his head spun.

"It might have something to do with the fact that they interrupted a meld with my master." Leonard added. He was well away of how much mental things played into a Vulcan's health and it certainly wasn't impossible that it was affecting him as well.

The doctor continued to look him over for a few silent minutes longer before he stood. "I am not versed enough in human anatomy to properly diagnose him. A meld may reveal more, but it may also cause him serious harm. I recommend we bring a doctor who has the necessary training." The doctor announced.

"I will make the arrangements." The council member agreed. "Until then what can be done?"

"Keep him warm and do not allow any Vulcan to meld with or even touch him, if at all possible." The doctor said. All three Vulcan's left the room and Leonard groaned softly as he pulled the blanket tighter. He was still shivering.

As he thought about it he realized he wasn't exactly shivering; he was shaking and the cold was coming from his core. He closed his eyes, trying to push down the dizziness as he turned his focus inward. He had never mediated before or attempted to search his own mind willingly, but now he tried to do so.

He could still feel the soothing Spock had done to the broken edges around his mind and sighed softly as he recalled the sensation. It was warm and comforting, intimate and soothing. As he dwelled on the thoughts he realized that warmth had spread through his body and even the shaking had lessened. _"What did that hobgoblin do to me?"_ Leonard wondered, but as much as he wanted to be, he wasn't upset.

His eyes came open when he remembered that he had heard Jim during the meld. Spock had very carefully and intentionally created shields around their bond to keep any negative influences from going through to his bondmate. Which meant that not even Spock should have been able to hear Jim, yet Leonard did. The question became how.

It had to be because of Jim and Spock's bond. Both he and Jim were psy-null so they couldn't have communicated with one another. _"Or could we? Spock did say I was mentally compatible with him. And if Jim is also we're probably compatible too. But that still doesn't explain how two psy-null individuals were able to communicate without help from a telepath."_ Leonard sighed. All he was going to do was think himself in circles without more information.

 _"I hope they're both okay. Especially Spock's Pon Farr. Jim'll certainly worry himself sick and I won't be there to help him."_ Leonard curled up a little tighter as he suddenly felt very lonely. _"At least they have one another."_ He decided. He was starting to feel tired again and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.


	12. Chapter 12

Jim was pacing so much he was sure he'd wear through the carpet soon. Spock had been gone for over two hours and with Bones still away Jim was alone, allowed to worry. On regular intervals Spock would brush his mind, settle it and reassure him. Even with that something in his head felt wrong. Jim hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Spock about it yet, but his mind felt emptier. Like the small missing piece he had felt even after he and Spock had bonded was growing. Or at least it becoming more noticable.

Shaking his head Jim dismissed the thoughts. He wasn't worried that it was dangerous since it didn't feel bad, just like something was missing, so until Bones was back with them it could wait. _"I hope they haven't hurt you, Bones."_ He didn't normally pray, since neither his parents nor Vulcans were big on religion, but it certainly felt like a prayer.

"Hey, Jim." Jim leapt almost two feet before he whirled around to face the speaker. Standing there with a gentle sympathetic smile holding a cup was Hikaru Sulu.

"You scared me, Sulu." Jim complained and the Asian just chuckled a little.

"Here, sit down and drink this." The man ordered. Jim took a seat on the couch slowly and took the offered cup. It was tea, but it didn't taste like any tea he'd had before.

"Did you make this?" He asked and Sulu nodded.

"Finally got the mix right. What do you think?" Sulu asked as he took a seat across from Jim.

Jim took another drink, testing the flavor this time, and he nodded. "It's good." He said.

"Good. Listen, you need to calm down a little. You've been so stressed since they took Leonard he'll be angry when he gets back." Sulu warned and Jim chuckled as he took another sip. He could already imagine the lecture Bones would give him.

"You're right." Jim agreed and Sulu nodded.

"Trust Spock. The only person he's more protective of than Leonard is you. And you're safe so it's all directed at him right now." Sulu added and Jim took a deep breath as he nodded.

"I know." He said. The two sat in silence for a few a minute, both sipping tea, before Jim spoke again. "Thanks, Sulu."

The Asian nodded before he stood up, patting Jim on the shoulder. "Everything will work out." He promised before he left the room.

Jim made a mental note to do something nice for the gardener once they got Bones back before he reached out lightly for Spock. The Vulcan brushed against his mind in response, but it felt decidedly more distracted that before. Jim quickly pulled back, not wanting to distract him, and sighed. Now that he wasn't panicking he was bored.

After a few moments Jim stood and went into the garage. He hadn't worked on any of the cars in a few days, which was fine except he was trying hard to get the Corvette up to par. It was a matter of moments to get his tools together, start his music, and roll under the car. Time passed more quickly like that and Jim had even managed to make some decent progress when he felt Spock reach out.

Jim opened his mind, allowing the Vulcan in without hesitating. For the briefest moment he was reminded of how Bones couldn't protect himself the way Jim could, but Jim shoved the thought aside. What was done was done and what mattered now was they were trying to fix it.

 _"You are correct, ashayam."_ Spock said and Jim smiled a little.

 _"How's it going?"_ Jim asked.

 _"I believe I am making progress, however it if difficult to logically convince Vulcans who do not value logic."_ Spock explained.

 _"Maybe you're going about it wrong. There are some illogical reasons we want him back: have you tried giving any of those?"_ Jim suggested.

He actually felt Spock sigh, mentally only of course, and pushed a wave of sympathy towards the Vulcan. _"You may be correct."_ Spock admitted. _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine. Concerned and worried. But pacing the living room wasn't going to change anything so I've been working on the Corvette."_ Jim explained and Spock sent him a brush of sympathy. Jim savored it.

 _"I should be returning in 2.2 hours."_ Spock said.

 _"Okay. I'll see you then."_ Jim replied and the connection between them sank into the background of his mind. He let out a breath, his head tipping back against the creeper he was lying on. His music pumped around him but it couldn't drown out his thoughts the way he liked it to. He was used to Spock spending long days away but it felt weird to think that Bones wasn't in the other room, ready to help him with whatever he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Leonard spent a few hours in a haze of cold and shakiness. Various Vulcans had stopped by regularly, always one at a time, once to bring him food and other times to make sure he was still wrapped up in blankets. It wasn't doing very much to help keep him warm though. The only thing that helped was diving into his head to feel the repairs Spock had made. That never failed to fill him with warmth.

The slight hiss of the door reached him, but Leonard didn't move even as several people entered the room. Someone hurried to him and started checking his pulse. The man spoke, but Leonard couldn't figure out the words. He looked at the man, a doctor considering his attire. The man looked concerned and was checking him over. Finally he was able to understand what the doctor was saying.

"Can you hear me?" He was asking. Leonard nodded slowly, fighting down the wave of dizziness that accompanied it. "Good, that's good. Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"Dizzy. Cold." Leonard mumbled and the man nodded.

"Okay. You aren't feverish." He muttered as he sat back. He looked over Leonard and the multiple blankets covering him. He pulled out a tricorder then and quickly used to to scan Leonard's body. "Not any kind of illness or condition as far as I can tell. Do you have any idea what it could be?" He asked.

"Have an idea, yeah." Leonard confirmed slowly and he had to wait a moment for the world to stop swaying around him. "I need Spock." He said and the doctor looked confused.

"Spock?" He questioned.

"My master. A Vulcan. I need him. Please." Leonard insisted, almost pleaded. "He can help me." Leonard said softly and the man nodded.

He stood up and looked at whoever was waiting near the door. "He says he needs his master, Spock." He declared. There was no response before the doctor frowned. "Hello? I can't help him. He's not sick and it's not like any condition I've ever heard of. What I do know is that he's not doing well and if you don't get Spock here soon he might die."

Leonard wanted to be surprised by his declaration, but honestly he had to agree. He was too cold and his heart rate too high for his body to sustain itself much longer, especially if he wasn't able to keep any water or food down (which he hadn't been thus far). "Why Spock? Would another Vulcan suffice?" A Vulcan questioned from his place by the door.

"I suppose so." The doctor answered after casting a glance to Leonard.

"No." Leonard objected. It came out like more of a moan and he nearly fell off the bed trying to grab the doctor's shirt. Or pant leg. Or anything, but he didn't make it and just ended up hanging halfway off the bed as the world spun and his vision flickered. Immediately he felt arms lifting him back onto the bed.

"Easy. You're very unwell and need to stay in bed. Under the covers." The doctor insisted as he tucked Leonard back in. Leonard groaned as everything spun and he felt like he was going to throw up except he didn't have anything in his stomach.

"Need Spock. Please. Only him." Leonard insisted and the doctor frowned. He glanced at the Vulcans still waiting for news by the door before looking back at Leonard. He sighed then looked at them again.

"Look, another Vulcan may be able to help, but right now I wouldn't want to risk it. Mental conditions are much more delicate than physical ones and having another Vulcan interfere may make him worse. I don't know." He insisted.

The Vulcans conversed briefly in Vulcan before two of them left. The remaining Vulcan faced them. "You will care for him until we return." He declared before leaving the room. The doctor looked annoyed but said nothing as the door clicked shut.

The human turned back to face him. "My name is M'Benga, by the way." He added.

"Leonard. McCoy." Leonard answered slowly. He was getting sleepy again and was seriously tempted to take a nap.

"McCoy? Dr. McCoy? I've heard of you. At the Academy. You were renown; even some of the Vulcan instructors claimed you were brilliant." M'Benga said and Leonard waved his fingers dismissively. Even that small action made him tired.

"Givin' me too much credit." He added which got a chuckle from M'Benga.

"Well, I'm honored to meet you, Dr. McCoy." He said and Leonard offered him a small smile.

"Glad to meet you too." He replied sleepily. He was so tired, physically and mentally, and closed his eyes, intending to rest for just a moment. The sound of a door opening woke him up. M'Benga was getting to his feet, warily watching whoever had arrived.

Leonard twisted as the door closed. It was the three Vulcans he had gotten used to seeing, along with a fourth one he never wanted to see again. Sinoc. Of course Leonard wasn't exactly thinking about the man's name and more about getting the hell out of there. He was fairly sure he cried out "no!" in his mad scramble to put distance between them. There wasn't far he could go, only another corner of the room, but he curled into a protective ball.

He was afraid to even look at the Vulcan, but closing his eyes didn't exactly help. He could picture the Vulcan vividly, always an intimidating figure standing over him. Eager to bring him pain and now was no different. Leonard knew he was shaking, and probably whimpering too. Or maybe not; his master hated when he made any sort of pathetic noise.

"What a surprise." His voice came from just above Leonard and the doctor felt someone crouch down near him. "How nice to see you again, after so long." He continued. Leonard shook his head. "Are you saying no?" He master asked and Leonard froze. "Look at me." He ordered.

Leonard forced himself to look, every degree he tilted his head agonizing. But eventually his eyes landed on his master's face. The Vulcan was smirking, his pleasure obvious as he studied Leonard's expression. Without warning his master's hand landed on his face and he was ripped away from a physical plane.

 _His mindscape was gloomy, storm clouds filled the sky. Leonard curled into a ball at the base of the tree. That was the one thing he still wanted to protect, though he knew if he fought it would only cause him more pain. His master stood a few feet away, studying the mindscape. "How unexpected. Your mind has healed some. Humans are certainly more adaptive than I had given them credit for previously." He said._

 _Leonard squeezed his knees tighter, trying to still his shaking. It didn't help. "Though not much. A little greenery regrowing in the years you've had to heal…" He tsked before actually looking at Leonard. "I almost expected better. It's a shame I can't let them study you, not without being exposed. You were quite the marvelous experiment."_

 _He began approaching the tree and Leonard faltered. "Wait, please…" He whispered and the Vulcan stopped only long enough to smile at him. It was a dark smile._

 _"You know you can't stop me." He reminded coldly as he continued to approach. Leonard, using the tree as an aid, got to his feet, placing himself between it and his aggressor. The action got a slight chuckle from the Vulcan._

 _"I won't let you destroy it." Leonard tried to sound firm, but it was only the tree keeping him steady. "Just… get out of my head! I don't want you here! Get out!" Leonard demanded, stronger this time. He could feel something, almost like someone offering him courage, support. It was a comfortable presence, one that made him feel protected._

 _The Vulcan stalked forward, until he was within arms reach of Leonard. "You can't do anything to me." He reminded, emphasizing each word._

 _"But I can." The sudden voice startled them both and Sinoc turned to see who it was. Leonard was equally surprised to see Spock, standing on the other side of Sinoc and while his face remained expressionless his eyes were blazing with fury._

 _"Spock." Sinoc greeted, a strange mix of amusement and surprise that unsettled Leonard. His mindscape reacted to his fear; a wind picked up, making everything rustle ominously. Sinoc glanced between Leonard and Spock before he spoke once again. "How are you here? You two aren't bonded."_

 _"Not in a traditional sense, no. We are not bond mates, however, when the council interrupted a meld between us I took the precaution of connecting our minds before breaking the meld." Spock said. "In his distress he reached out to me through that connection."_

 _Sinoc smirked. "I'm impressed. That was a wise move on your part. But there's little you can do to stop me." He held up a hand towards the tree and Leonard crumpled at the sudden pain. He could hear the wood creaking as it bent and twisted in unnatural ways. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his life and then suddenly it all stopped._

 _There were warm arms wrapped around his shoulders as someone held him. "I've got you, Bones. I've got you." He was surprised to hear Jim's voice and pulled far enough away from the warm body supporting him to see it really was his friend._

 _A glance around assured him they were still in his mindscape. He wanted to ask how this was possible, what Jim was doing there, but the only thing he said was "Jim." He curled into his friend, clinging to him as he fought tears and realized he was smaller than usual, easily fitting into his friend's embrace. Jim shushed him gently, stroking his back soothingly._

 _"What is happening? How are you doing that?" Sinoc's voice broke Leonard out of the comfortable bubble he'd wrapped himself in (aka, Jim)._

 _"How? I don't know and I don't care. You've hurt him enough and we won't let you hurt him again." Jim spoke with his usual conviction and Leonard believed him._

 _"Now, you will remove yourself from Leonard's mind or I will force you out." Spock demanded. There was no hint of anything but seriousness in his voice._

 _Sinoc looked between them, more curious than upset. "Even if I do so, do you really believe the council will just let you have him? That they will leave him alone and let you heal him? They have others who will force their way into his mind and they will not have the… skill set to avoid hurting him like I do."_

 _"Avoid hurting him?! You think you've managed to avoid hurting him?! You sick twisted bastard! You've done nothing but hurt him!" Jim shouted._

 _"And yet he bears no outward sign of any injury." Sinoc said and his tone made Leonard quiver. Jim was quick to hold him close and Leonard tightened the grip he had on Jim's shirt. "What do you think of my work, Spock? Quite impressive, is it not? Even after so many years, his mindscape has only just begun to heal itself and yet it has not collapsed entirely. It's magnificent. I regret selling him, seeing how resilient his mind is now."_

 _"Sinoc, your so-called experiment is nothing more than unethical abuse and you will pay for your illegal transgressions." Spock answered a bit more tersely than Leonard had ever heard him sound before._

 _"Leonard." Jim whispered, startling him slightly but he shifted to look at his friend. Too quiet to be overheard, he continued. "We can't force him out alone. You need to fight him." He said. Leonard's breathing stuttered at the thought and Jim took his hand, squeezing it in a way that felt more real than he expected for a mindscape. "You aren't alone." He promised._

 _Leonard took a slow breath and nodded stiffly. Jim smiled a dazzling smile before he shifted and stood, helping Leonard up after him. Jim laced their fingers together once again and the touch gave Leonard confidence. "Sinoc." He said, immediately catching the attention of the two Vulcans standing near them._

 _He chuckled to himself. "Sinoc." He repeated as he laughed again. "It's funny. I've spent so long being afraid of you that I never realized how plain your name is."_

 _"Excuse me?" Sinoc sounded confused, hilariously confused._

 _"I'm done being scared. You've tormented me for years and I'm done. I want you out of my head." Leonard said. He swallowed and Jim squeezed his hand again, moving close to press against Leonard. A silent offer of support. "I want you out of my head." He repeated, a little stronger._

 _Sinoc laughed. "You don't have the strength to remove me."_

 _"Alone, I don't." He agreed and he finally looked up to meet his eyes. The eyes that had haunted him for so long. They didn't chill him to the bone like they had before. "But I'm not alone and I want you out of my head. So get out." He ordered._

 _To his surprise Sinoc fizzled in and out of existence. "What?" He questioned. Spock set a hand on his shoulder and the man buckled to his knees._

 _"Get out!" Leonard ordered and he fizzled again, worse this time. He felt his conviction faltering, and Jim pressed against him._

 _"You heard him. Get lost!" Jim added sharply and almost like a wave of energy pulsed from the blond, echoing across the mindscape and shattering Sinoc's image._

Immediately Leonard was ripped from the mindscape as well, almost feeling like he was slammed back into his body. Sinoc had been thrown away from him and was laying flat on his back. Leonard had just enough time to see M'Benga was trying to speak to him, though he had no idea what the man was saying, before he blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim had the mother of all migraines, but he would suffer through one a hundred times worse if he knew it would help Leonard again. The trouble was he didn't know if Leonard was okay because the little pocket of his bond with Spock that had been apparently set aside for Leonard even before today was disturbingly empty. Even his connection to Spock felt weak.

"Jim?" Sulu whispered as he entered the master bedroom. Jim was curled up under the sheets with the windows blacked out. He wanted to sleep, but despite the full body exhaustion he felt his concern made it impossible. "How are you?" The gardner asked softly as he entered the room, settling down on the bed near Jim.

"Head hurts. I can barely feel Spock. And Leonard I can't feel at all." He replied. "I… I can't… I can't lay here, Sulu. I need to know if they're okay. But I can't… I don't have the strength to get up." Jim had never felt so close to tears, so close to breaking down.

Thankfully Sulu didn't comment on the tears Jim didn't manage to hold back and just sent a comforting hand on Jim's head. "It'll be alright, Jim. They'll be home again soon, I know it. Spock won't let anything happen to Leonard." He assured.

Jim sniffled and buried his head into the pillows as he started to cry. "I can't handle this, Sulu! I'm not cut out to be an army wife who just stays home waiting for his husband to come back from a battlefield! I need to be out there, fighting with them and for them." He pleaded.

"I know. And you have fought for them, that's how you got hurt. Let Spock take it from here; you know he wouldn't want you to injure yourself further because you were too impatient to wait." Sulu reminded gently. Jim frowned but Sulu had a point.

"I hate it." Jim grumbled and Sulu chuckled.

"I never doubted that." Sulu answered. Jim sighed, burying his face into his pillows. There was a gentle ringing sound, one that had replaced the doorbell and that Jim had spent ages finding so that it didn't hurt his head further when he had a migraine. "I've got it." Sulu promised as he stood up and hurried out of the room.

Jim groaned, wishing he could get up but knowing that he was more likely to faint than make it anywhere. The few minutes wait was agonizing before Sulu opened the bedroom door again. He was smiling and following just behind him was none other than Spock. Jim sat up quickly, too quickly as a wave of dizziness and nausea assaulted him, but he didn't care. Spock gave him a warning look not to get up as he approached their bed, gently laying the individual he had carried in next to Jim.

"Bones." Jim shifted to face them and studied Leonard's face. The doctor was pale and sickly, his skin looked papery, and he felt cold even from here. Jim turned from Leonard to look at Spock. "Is he okay?" Jim asked, though he was almost afraid of the answer.

"He will be." Spock assured and Jim felt a weight lift off his chest.

"Good." Jim said breathlessly. He picked up and adjusted the blankets until Leonard was covered. The doctor groaned and shifted closer to Jim, nuzzling against him. Jim eagerly wrapped his arms around Leonard's torso. It was different than how it had been in Leonard's mindscape, the most obvious of which was that this was grown up Leonard rather than the smaller teenager version Jim had found. When he had realized that all the horrible things Sinoc had done to Leonard had been when the man was only a teen it had brought every ounce of rage and protectiveness Jim had rushing forward. And he was still feeling it.

"Jim." Spock's voice brought his attention away from Leonard and onto his bondmate.

Jim smiled at him and held out his hand to the Vulcan, who accepted the touch without hesitation. Both of them gasped and Spock fell to his knees next to the bed, on the other side of Leonard's body. Their bond had flared back to life at the touch, burning and filling his mind with warmth. A warmth that spread through his fingers and toes. Slowly Jim was drawn back into his own body, with some gentle nudging from Spock.

"What happened? It's never felt like that." Jim mumbled.

"I do not know." Spock agreed breathlessly. He looked as dazed as Jim felt. And after a moment his eyes landed on Leonard. "Perhaps Leonard's presence is related. I have had a hypothesis, ever since our bonding was not enough to cure my Pon Farr, that our bond is... incomplete without Leonard."

"I felt that too. When we were all together in his mind it felt like a part of me was complete that even our bond hadn't filled." Jim admitted. Spock was not angered by the statement and in fact Jim felt relief. It only took a slight brush of their minds for him to learn why; Spock had been contemplating how to approach the concept of including Leonard in their bond without making Jim jealous.

Jim pushed love to him, silently assuring his bondmate that he was not jealous and even agreed with Spock's decision. "Are you sure, ashyam?" Spock asked and Jim nodded.

"Even if I didn't think he desperately needs our help I would be happy to have him included." Jim promised.

Spock turned his attention to Leonard, who was still unconscious and looked deceptively calm. "We should wait for him to awaken." Spock said it softly and Jim could tell he didn't exactly want to.

"What's the probability he doesn't wake up?" Jim countered.

"Lower than I am comfortable risking." Spock admitted.

"Then we'll convince him to forgive us later." Jim declared. Spock understood what he was really saying and got up. He took a seat on the bed next to Leonard and gently he placed fingers on Leonard's meld points.

Spock closed his eyes and Jim felt as Spock slipped into Leonard's mind. Jim shifted closer to Leonard and held him. His friend's body was unnervingly cold. Slowly, as if connected, Leonard's body grew warmer as the bond between him and Spock strengthened and changed to include the doctor. Just like when he touched Spock a few moments before Jim felt a glowing warmth tingling through his fingers and toes. It felt like the best orgasm ever, but more intimate and comforting in every way possible.

Slowly Jim felt his own mind drifting towards the bond and let himself be pulled along. _Like a triangle he could feel both Spock and Leonard as individual points, the bonds between them forming the sides, as they gathered in the middle. From Spock he got the sensation of blazing love, warm and overpowering as the Vulcan's emotions tended to be when he left them free._

 _From Leonard he got a blast of icy cold. His friend was tucked behind a protective wall. He settled next to Spock and took the Vulcan's hand. "I thought he didn't have any barriers." Jim questioned gently, being careful not to allow an ounce of anger or frustration into the bond. ._

 _"No, but it seems he has learned how to create a shield." Spock correctly, equally gently. "What I do not know if how to get passed without causing him further harm."_

 _"We do it with love." Jim answered as he studied the physical manifestation the shield had taken on in their shared mindscape. He stepped forward and gently set his hands against the metal shield, followed by his forehead._

 _The shield was cold, almost too cold to bear touching, but Jim didn't pull back. "Bones. It's okay. It's only me and Spock. You can feel us, can't you? That we want to help? How much we love you?" Jim assured softly as he pushed warmth and love towards the shield._

 _Spock joined him and slowly the chill on the metal began to decrease. Jim felt when Leonard's consciousness came to rest against the other side of the shield and he smiled. "Hi, Bones." He said softly._

 _Ever so slowly Leonard's presence grew stronger until he whispered, "Jim?"_

 _"Right here, with Spock." The blond promised immediately. "Will you let the shield down?" He asked as nicely as he could. He felt a flash of fear from Leonard, that was ruthlessly tramped down by the doctor, and slowly the shield began to fade. Jim waited, somewhat impatiently, until the shield faded and Leonard joined them properly in their mindscape._

 _He had returned to his adult size, but still looked unusually frail to Jim. Based on the wave of protectiveness he felt from Spock the Vulcan agreed. Leonard looked like he was going to say something but Jim moved before he could and hugged his friend tightly. "Please, don't retreat from us. Please, let us help." Jim pleaded quietly._

 _Leonard's arms slowly returned his hug. "How?"_

 _"We wish to bond with you, Leonard." Spock explained. Leonard's nervousness was palpable and he held onto Jim a little tighter. "While it is for your benefit, it is also for my own. I believe that my bond with Jim, while strong, is not sufficient as it currently is to cure my Pon Farr."_

 _"I…" Leonard looked between them; Jim still holding onto him tightly and Spock waiting patiently though Leonard could feel how desperately he wanted this. "It won't hurt?" He whispered and Spock shook his head._

 _"It will not." Spock promised._

 _Slowly Leonard nodded. "Okay." He agreed. Spock stepped closer and held out his hands to both men. Jim accepted it without any hesitation and while he was a little slower Leonard took Spock's had as well. Immediately he was filled with a soul deep warmth from head to toe. All three of them took a moment before Spock quickly tied them together, permanently._

 _The chill Jim had felt from Leonard was gone, replaced by a soothing warm that Jim could only call healing. It eased the leftover pain he had felt from their mental battle. The missing pocket was filled and he felt whole. "I love you both." He said and Leonard chuckled._

 _"I love you too, kid." He replied and this time his voice was strong. When Jim looked at him the doctor looked healthy, more so than Jim thought he had ever seen. He would be alright and if not then he would always have their support._ When Jim slipped from the meld into sleep he didn't know, but what he did know was that he was warm down to his soul.


	15. Chapter 15

**One Year Later**

Leonard set down the paper in his hands and glanced at the clock. It was nearing five and he was sure Jim wasn't ready yet. * _Hey! I resent that.*_ Came Jim's telepathic reply. Leonard chuckled to himself as he stood.

 _*Have you even taken a shower yet?*_ He countered and mentally he felt Jim stick his tongue out. There was no way to describe how he knew, but he did. * _Come on, kid. Meet me in our room and I'll help you get cleaned up.*_ He ordered as he headed up that way himself.

 _*That's not the most romantic seduction I've heard, but I'll take it.*_ Jim replied and Leonard just rolled his eyes, refusing to answer. He reached the bedroom first, as he expected, and he pulled their suits out of the bags. Both were in good condition so he laid them out carefully on the bed.

He felt a tingle all along his back, followed closely by Jim's hands landing on his hips. The blond placed a kiss on his shoulder and Leonard ran his fingers through Jim's hair before he pulled away. "Take it easy, kid. I've already had my shower and I'd prefer not to smell like motor oil all evening." He added as he gently pulled away.

Jim gasped in mock offense but followed diligently as Leonard led the way to the bathroom. And he sat surprisingly patiently as Leonard cleaned off all the black smudges and marks he could find. Leonard even took the time to work some product through Jim's hair and styled it with his fingers. "Bones, you will one day put me to sleep doing that." Jim warned and Leonard chuckled, massaging a little harder against Jim's scalp.

"I'll keep that in mind next time you bug me at three am." Leonard countered before stepping back. "There, better. Let's get dressed." He declared after studying Jim's face for a few moments. The blond jumped up and examined himself in the mirror before he whistled.

"Looks great, Bones. Thanks." He said and Leonard gave him a smile. They walked together into the bedroom and changed into their suits. Jim insisted on doing Leonard's buttons while the doctor returned the favor by fixing Jim's tie. Once they were suitable dressed up and ready Leonard reached out to Spock.

 _*Hey, you on your way back yet?*_ Leonard asked.

 _*I should be home in approximately seven minutes and twenty seconds. Are you and Jim prepared?*_ He replied. Leonard glanced at the blond, who was practically preening in the mirror, and chuckled.

 _*Yep. Fair warning: be prepared to deal with peacock Jim tonight.*_ He warned as he projected the sight and got a flash of amusement in return before Spock pulled back. Leonard approached Jim, who stilled, and wrapped his arms around the blond. "You look good, kid." He said and Jim's smile was radiant.

"Looking quite dapper yourself there, Bones." He declared. They stood like that for a moment warmth radiating between their bond, amplified by where their skin touched. The gentle ring of the doorbell brought them both from their moment and without a word they walked downstairs together.

Spock was setting aside his day's materials, returning them to their proper places, when the humans joined him. He was already dressed in his formal robes and just finished up as they joined him. "Ready to go, Spock?" Jim asked brightly.

"Indeed." Spock confirmed as he moved over to them. He offered his hands, which were quickly accepted by both Jim and Leonard. All three shivered as their bond reacted to the touch. Jim started tugging at Spock's hand.

"Come on. I have a surprise for you both." He declared as he pulled them to the garage. Spock glanced at Leonard and raised an eyebrow. Leonard shrugged; he didn't know what surprise Jim had planned for them. When they reached the garage Jim pulled away and hurried over to the Corvette, smiling proudly.

Leonard hated disappointing the man, but he still didn't know what Jim was so proud about showing them. After a moment the blonde sighed then gestured to the Corvette. "It's done. I finished the repairs today." He explained.

"Congratulations, Jim." Leonard said and he meant it. That car had been Jim's pride from the moment Spock had gotten it for him and Leonard was pleased he had been able to finish it.

"I thought we could take it to dinner." Jim offered, and Leonard could tell he was nervous.

"I don't see why not." Leonard agreed as he glanced at Spock.

"I do not doubt your work, ashayam, but are you certain it will not break down or have any malfunction during our trip?" Spock questioned.

Jim just smiled. "I promise, no serious issues." He assured.

"Then that would be agreeable." Spock agreed. Jim cheered and jumped into the driver's seat as Leonard and Spock joined him in the car.

"Buckle up, boys, the fun is just getting started." Jim declared as he started the car. Though Leonard was honestly concerned by Jim's driving and more than once demanded he slow down (usually with a swear word or two included) he had never been happier than he was in that moment.


End file.
